


Underneath

by JayWEI



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Homophobia, M/M, Vietnam War, diving but i really am a bad google user, not exactly a happy ending
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:08:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27535798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayWEI/pseuds/JayWEI
Summary: 麦克斯隔着怀里的羊毛衫文具套装新鲜蛋糕和信注视着他。饱胀欲滴的情感收束成柔弱的一个点，夏尔张了张嘴，发现自己什么都说不出来。
Relationships: Charles Leclerc/Max Verstappen
Kudos: 4





	Underneath

**Author's Note:**

> 大概是Preparatory School AU，涉及越战。恐同背景，请记住在特定的时代下好人也会因为良好的意愿和有限的知识做出不那么好的行动。没有经历很严格的考证所以就当作没有考证，必定会存在很多客观漏洞，灵感来源于Formula 1官网上对Max的介绍，“though he’s not afraid to speak his mind, he can still be surprisingly shy”。 
> 
> 脑洞多了慢慢发现了自己最想写的东西以及最享受的方式，所以写起来无比快乐——感谢身边的朋友们。
> 
> 最后祝各位阅读愉快！

夏尔想象他正在下潜。

他见过海洋，但只在书本上读过关于潜水的一切。含一口空气穿过飘满浮游生物的浅层海水，在被阳光晒暖的柔软细沙上行走，头顶是一泊汨汨晃动的晶蓝宝石。初学者会停在这里逗引一臂之遥的鱼群，而更富经验的潜水者将一直行走到达蓝洞边缘。坠入蓝洞是危险的行为，常见副作用包括耳膜失压、自主控制能力丧失和昏厥，任何一条都能轻易夺走性命。成功秘诀在于保持足够的专注——不要抱着对抗自然的强硬下潜，而是让元素成为你的一部分。想要把潜水者的肺部压扁的水压不是敌人，在经历长久的训练、累积起强大的精神和技巧后，总有一天它将愿意和你妥协。

适应和妥协是潜水者必修的生活哲学。

这些字眼听起来对夏尔而言都太老了。当他穿着牛津皮鞋踏过满地碎纸屑，目不斜视地走过装满嬉皮士的吉卜赛大篷车、走进被静谧砖墙和大片鹅掌楸隔离的奥斯本预备学校时，他被教育自己生来是为了改变。大战在他出生前已经结束，因而他无需承担废墟重建的杂役，可以系着领结干干净净坐在桌前敲餐杯，但世界仍然幼稚得像又湿又软的面团，天才而热情的年轻人有充足的时间在烘烤定型前把它搓圆捏扁。夏尔注定会像他哥哥一样把名字印在烫金校友名册上，唯一可以争辩的是这个已然十分优秀的青年会效法第一个勒克莱尔入读达特茅斯商学院，还是遵从自己对工程和数学的热爱去博取普林斯顿的青睐。

夏尔扯开扣子又扣上，短袖划艇装领口已经湿了一片，他的队友们正敲着涂了花体校名的船桨无恶意地开临阵脱逃舵手的玩笑。他卡着时间从俱乐部跑出来，此刻还在平复因为剧烈运动不均匀的呼吸，并知道那群同龄人不会介意——不如说他们开心得很，勒克莱尔终于有了点十七岁叛逆少年的样。夏尔忍不住想如果他们知道自己要去做什么一定会大跌眼镜。

他要去取信。

不会有人认可这个理由，夏尔在解开第一颗扣子时如是想。连他自己都不相信，但他翘掉秋季比赛前最后一场训练就是为了取信。一周前他寄出两封简短到无以复加的信件，此刻他的父亲和教父应该已经准备好回复。滚烫的阳光穿过连廊泼泻在他身上，夏尔感到胸口有点发紧，庆幸自己保留了足够的体力，尽管这对他将要面临的状况毫无帮助。

他踏上石头台阶，先闻到玛德琳蛋糕的香味，然后和设想那样看见一个只穿着衬衫和制服长裤的背影。

夏尔感到脚下一空，柔软的压力包裹上来，走向窗口每一步都让头顶晃动的光斑离远一分。他尚未达到最深处，但已经无法下坠，反抗在企图阶段就被温柔地扼杀，扑面缠裹的压力让自由漂浮成为幻想。他正在被揉进黑暗，皮囊与灵魂脱离，本应救命的空气在缝隙间肆意流窜，而自始至终身前的人都在用全副注意力追随玻璃窗里翻检信件的手，甚至没有回头看他一眼。

新来的雇工动作有点慢。他还不熟悉每个人的名字，皱着眉头一字一句地确认收信者：

“麦克斯·维斯塔潘？”

金发男孩点点头隔着窗户接过信，然后像第一次注意到世界上还有别人存在那样侧身让出窗口。夏尔根本不在乎——让他同时谨记来到收发室的目的太过苛刻了。他只想着自己一定看起来很好：穿着白色的、露出手臂和小腿的划艇装，褐色卷发被晒得暖蓬蓬，阳光在绿眼睛里生动灵活地流转。他对麦克斯点点头，向玻璃窗报出自己的名字：

“夏尔·勒克莱尔。”

幸运的是他的信来得不早，它们被找到前麦克斯只来得及把包裹归拢——夏尔知道那都是他的舍友皮埃尔的，从羊毛衫到蛋糕都是。朱尔斯的字更潦草一点，邮戳也盖得更多，邮政系统会更先把信送到爸爸手里，但朱尔斯总是写得更快。爸爸的信更厚一点，他会在给夏尔的信里叮嘱阿蒂尔，在给阿蒂尔的信里给夏尔带话，所以他们总是换着信看，尽管这次并非如此。鹅掌楸的叶子在风中哗啦啦地响，夏尔捏着信封打了个寒战——被汗浸透的后背开始发冷了。

“没有你的包裹？”

“没有。”麦克斯看了一眼他手里的信，夏尔不由自主想要把它们藏起来，“比安奇？”

“他是我大学里的朋友。”夏尔撒了谎，麦克斯礼貌微笑了一下——他看出来了。“你收到的信是……你的父亲？”

“是的。”

他们无话可说地隔着被手印拍糊的窗子站了一会儿，就像一对奇妙的卫兵守着装满财宝的洞穴。漆面剥落的木桌上奇形怪状的箱子散发出香肠、钞票和墨水味，夏尔从中准确地分辨出麦克斯身上微腥的汗水气息——麦克斯正隔着怀里的羊毛衫文具套装新鲜蛋糕和信注视着他。饱胀欲滴的情感收束成柔弱的一个点，夏尔张了张嘴，发现自己什么都说不出来。在他们身后橙红的船艇在覆满金子的河面上浮沉，十二三岁的新生跑过铺满落叶的草地，大片加拿大野雁扑扇翅膀飞向瓦蓝的高远天空。

“生日快乐。”他终于开口，“我要去越南了。”

“我要去越南了。”

“你一定是疯了。”

如果皮埃尔是个稍微冲动一点的人，夏尔一定已经挨了他一拳。他的童年挚友看起来恨不得在他死在热带丛林之前先杀了他。10月16日是251，L排13C排16[1]，他几乎板上钉钉要去上大学、结婚，而且他的父亲认识一打议员和医生。更不要提即使应征入伍，新兵也只有四分之一的概率会被派往战区。夏尔完全理解皮埃尔的怒火，甚至胆大包天地拍了拍他的肩膀以示安慰，皮埃尔忍了又忍才没有揍在他脸上。

“你自愿的。”

“我要求的。”夏尔毫不见外地扫开皮埃尔的夹克坐上床，皮埃尔扔给他一包巧克力面包卷，继续在衣柜里翻永远翻不完的大衣——只有夏尔和安托万能在他床上把面包屑吃得一枕头都是。对面的床很干净，干净得过分，好像已经很久没有人住过，或者主人刚刚经受严酷的军事训练，来不及捡回少年人可贵的懒散。夏尔把目光投向床头窗外的树林，尚未落完叶的枝头萦绕着一层湿润的冷灰色雾霭。男孩们熟练地在宵禁时间穿过林中小道去城镇里看电影，和公立学校的朋友开派对，睡在沙发上醉生梦死，像朱尔斯和洛伦佐大笑着谈起的那样，像他们今天晚上将要去做的那样——既然他们要进达特茅斯，就应该早点学会学院传统不是吗？

皮埃尔终于找到合适的衣服，又抽出一条围巾扔给他。夏尔嘴里塞满蛋糕含混不清地道谢，他的朋友以为他不要，解释道：“已经十月了。”

“我知道。”夏尔咽下嘴里的食物，“我说谢谢。”

“不要谢我。”皮埃尔把轻而暖的羊毛围巾在脖子上绕了两圈，“这不意味着我希望你能暖暖和和地跑去送死。”意识到自己说了什么，棕发男孩顿了顿，漂亮的蓝眼睛露出一点痛苦的神色。夏尔从床上爬起来任由他像小时候那样给自己系围巾，既然道歉于事无补，那么这段对话也不需要下文。皮埃尔理了理他的领子，然后后退两步，柔软的羊毛蹭着夏尔的脸——他的朋友不太露出这种不加掩饰的审视神情。

夏尔知道皮埃尔想问什么，也能猜到皮埃尔已经知晓答案。一切都和某个不在场的幽灵有关，它盘旋在夏尔头上太久了，他身边的人都能旁敲侧击窥见一点端倪，何况是皮埃尔·加斯利。流言瑟瑟传开是一年前的事，几乎所有人都和他谈过，告诉他什么是正确的什么是错误的，皮埃尔不可能假装自己一无所知。

“走吧。”

皮埃尔不可能没有动过和他谈话的心思，但他最终没有付诸实践，就像今天一样——夏尔永远感谢他的沉默。信封里的内容在此时突兀地跳进脑海，夏尔抿紧嘴唇，跟在挚友身后戴上风帽，走进九月末湿冷的秋夜里。

亚历山大开派对很频繁。

也许应该纠正一下，亚历山大所在的“读书小组”开派对很频繁。夏尔没费多少力气就分辨出嚼着酸橙给主人倒酒的乔治和窝在沙发上看杂志的兰多，亚历山大隔着半个客厅向他致意。他们在九年级野营的时候住在一起，因此关系一直不错。皮埃尔神色复杂地看了夏尔一眼，然后脱下大衣随手扔在沙发上，夏尔接过他的衣服围巾和自己的一起挂在门边衣架上。

他在学校里算是小有名气，立刻有认识的人凑上来端着加了薄荷叶的酒杯和他攀谈，话题总是离不开拉丁文小测和奥黛丽赫本——这个年龄的男孩还没有沾染谈不过三言两语就没完没了扯上政治的习气。夏尔在谈话间隙扫视房间，好几次和皮埃尔眼神相对，后者在最后一次干脆扭过头视而不见。皮埃尔不会把他扭送回家，但至少可以把他扔给别人，于是兰多放下杂志打了个哈欠，嘬着汽水拨开人群一步步向他走来。

“你在找麦克斯？”

夏尔知道他最好保持诚实：“我看见他今天回来了。”

“是吗？”兰多眨了眨眼睛，“你知道得比我清楚。”

夏尔报以微笑。兰多和他谈了一会儿音乐，把话题拐向上周的抽签，他的名字和生日排号都很前，这次恐怕又要找医生开各种“脊柱损伤”“膝盖骨刺”证明。这些国之栋梁把做假证当作司空见惯的事情，没有人愿意在同伴享受女孩和酒精的金色青春时在万里之外的闷热雨林中被打掉半个脑壳，或者逃去加拿大墨西哥在被捕和送死之间惶惶不可终日。他们说这是一场不义战争，兰多以此作结，夏尔知道他的道德观没有这么脆弱——翻翻奥斯本一共有多少校友正在国会山上拿薪水就知道，这所久负培养政商精英盛名的预备学校必定成功教会了学生荣誉的正确概念。

“你的签号很靠后。”

“是的。”

兰多沉默了几秒，眼睑低下去，清澈的蓝眼睛蒙上一层阴霾。夏尔知道这意味着什么。兰多是个富有想象力的人，但夏尔不觉得他对自己此刻形成的推断有任何的自信。他突然就想要告诉兰多一切，而他确实这么做了。

“我要去越南了。”

他没有刻意压低声音，这句话轻飘飘的掷入一片对烟草和摇滚乐的讨论中，没有激起一丝波澜。兰多猛地抬头，海水回到他身边，夏尔感觉自己心脏狂跳。他在被迫坠落，肺部被挤压成一张薄薄的、不可复原的纸片，解剖学上的精密结构被冰冷黑暗的深海同化成腐殖质的一部分。他们说这是你必须得和另一个人一起做的事，只有自大狂和纯粹的傻瓜会一个人不带水肺下潜。必须要有另一个人在你身边，在你失去控制、四肢抽搐、昏厥在海水中央时清醒地呆在你身边，他足够强大把你拉出水面，这项运动才能足够安全。

兰多的大脑显然在飞速运转。作为诺里斯家的男孩他天然一副要去做律师的派头，虽然他大概率会被送去布朗大学读经济。夏尔远远地能感受到皮埃尔隔着人群的目光，他们最终都什么也没说，尽管沉默的意义在此处大不相同。兰多不会和他说“活着回来”之类的傻话，也没有奋不顾身到动用一切关系把他留在本土——他自己都分身乏术。夏尔甚至想，他看自己的眼神就像在看一个已经死去的人。

他记起兰多·诺里斯只用正常的眼神看过一个人，而那个人不在这里。过分整洁的床铺，鹅掌楸枝叶间汗水腥味的风，兰多已经为他们做得太多，于情于理夏尔不应该继续从他身上期待什么，但年轻的男孩还是大发慈悲的开口：

“如果我是你，我现在会回去。”

因为麦克斯不在水面。

夏尔后退了一步。两步。然后他转身去衣架上扯下围巾，甚至没有多花一秒钟披上大衣。皮埃尔脸色骤变想要跟上来，夏尔看见兰多给自己一个了然的眼色。他蹬上自行车穿过深夜街道，金发电影女郎的海报和征兵启示在耳边呼啸而过，模糊成花花绿绿的一团烂泥。记忆被乱流翻搅至意识表面，他清楚记得历史悠久的书架散发着胡桃木香，兰多坐在桌后，那副眼镜没有增加一丁点权威，他看起来完完全全是个懵懂纯粹的学生。

“我不知道。”

麦克斯用一种近乎失望的眼神看着他。他们站成一个稳定而奇怪的三角形。他听不见自己语无伦次在说什么，麦克斯一言不发，最终兰多打断他的话，放下笔以平稳的动作把手里的纸片一分为二。

“我不知道，意思是我并不关心。”

他们亲眼看见那张要命的纸条被对半撕开，撕开，一直到副主编的手已经无法给碎纸片施加力度。兰多把满手纸屑扔进废纸篓里，再在上面盖上一大沓稿子。麦克斯离开了，夏尔脑中一片空白。他需要消化这一切。压力到达极点，兰多头也不抬地递过手帕，他才发现自己的指尖开始渗出血来。

这不是这样。这不会是这样。四周的建筑逐渐稀疏，夏尔记得透明罐子里的九月三十日正好就是第三百六十六号——上帝总在无用处滥施自己的仁慈。深秋的冷风吹僵了他的手指，麦克斯蓝色的眼睛在他的面前晃来晃去。他的眼神一直磁在夏尔身上，从他们最开始入学就是这样。无人可以抗衡的夏尔·勒克莱尔面对麦克斯·维斯塔潘全然无力的失败，他记得自己咬紧牙齿诅咒麦克斯为什么能在过程中拼尽全力而在结尾看起来毫不在乎。他想赢，他想赢想疯了，在内心深处他渴望名誉声望而那支撑他偏执地追逐结果的渴望居然在一次可笑的野营上一败涂地。麦克斯在他认为自己擅长的每个项目上击败了他，而麦克斯甚至没有刻意这么想。

“我只是赢了。”他这么对校报说。

夏尔从那时起变得不像夏尔，又或者在面对麦克斯的时候他变得太像夏尔。他幼稚地拒绝关注与麦克斯有关的一切，但出现在任何能够与麦克斯竞争的地方。麦克斯甚至不怎么认识他，但每次他都给予夏尔自己所能给予的最大限度的关注——麦克斯·维斯塔潘对对手的关注，当夏尔站在他对面，他的眼中便只有夏尔一个。

“你不能这样做。”

爸爸说他不能这样做，朱尔斯也是，他们回信太快太整齐连语义都重复。他不能放弃一切把自己送去万里之外的战区，抛弃生命就像抛弃一块不值钱的石头。夏尔凶狠地踩着脚蹬忽略旱地骑过浅浅的河水，无形的怪物在他身后追着他，没有獠牙、尖刺、毒液，只是深邃的空荡荡的压力海潮一样追着他卷裹而来。他只能被拽下去，除非有人找到他，除非麦克斯再次出现，除非他再次打开手电把第一次违背宵禁的夏尔带出树林，好像这他妈完全、绝对、百分之一万地正常。

“这很正常。”

麦克斯在亮如白昼的月光下关闭手电，金色的头发上沾满新鲜的露水。他耸耸肩，好像同样的台词他已经对夏尔说过无数遍，好像他就应该这样用那双蓝眼睛盯着夏尔让他发现自始至终麦克斯眼里都只有自己一个。夏尔从那一刻开始感觉到自己正在下潜，他对抗身边的一切，从春夜露水丰沛的草地跑开，从此逃避浴室里同龄人赤裸的身体，再不看篮球，再不走进皮埃尔的房间，直到他再也无法忍受孑然一人。

他怎么能忍受孑然一人，他注定要在开满杯口大郁金香色花朵的鹅掌楸下抚摸身边熟睡男孩的金色头发，然后被看见，被告发，被卷入无休无止的拉锯。他们说潜水是一次进入灵魂的跳远，他难以容忍自己灵魂深处竟然被塑造得这样黑暗冰冷，因此他必须在所有人面前捍卫自己，他必须反抗，他必须改变，他证明自己不会被追上，也不会被压扁。于是他捍卫自己，他保住包括赛艇队席位和常春藤推荐信在内的一切，他们可以等。他们太年轻了，所有人都说他们可以等，他不懂麦克斯为何会拒绝。

夏尔猛地握紧刹车，自行车发出尖利的声响。他在秋草开始枯黄的缓坡上停下，膝盖以下冰冷湿黏。夏尔记得兰多的手，兰多远比他表现得聪明正如兰多远不及他表现得坚强，他的手握着吸足墨水的金笔像个真正的银行家或者政治家，骨节却发白发红，和他的声音一样只属于一个强装平静的十七岁少年。

“麦克斯要把自己送去越南。”

不远处的人终于抬头。

“夏尔是从举报信开始不正常的。”

皮埃尔试探地问身边的兰多。他们根本不熟，只是被一个共同的、人尽皆知的秘密拴在一起，巧妙地维持着露骨漩涡中心微妙的平衡，而现在这种微妙平衡的存在也变得并无必要。兰多还在消化方才的信息，皮埃尔礼貌地没有催他，他们已经完成必要的应酬，从暖热的室内摸了两罐啤酒躲去清爽的阳台——从亚历山大家阳台的角度看不见月亮。

“不单是因为那封信。”兰多看起来很困惑，“夏尔说他要去越南了。”

“不然呢？”皮埃尔忍不住要翻个白眼，“他迟早会去那里。”

“他不是这么说的。”

兰多捏紧易拉罐，酒精饮料在铁壁上劈里啪啦响。他比谁都清楚地记得那天中午的对峙，夏尔清清楚楚地要求麦克斯否认一切，因为“这是理智的人该做的事”。他甚至和麦克斯历数他规划过的将来，他们会一步步成为足以自保的人，而时代会逐渐改变。麦克斯听他说话就像面对一个全然的陌生人，最终在他说到纽约[2]时完全失控。所有人都以为麦克斯失控时会不加辨别地倾泻可怕的怒火，但他只是安静地带上门走出房间——兰多那时预感到麦克斯要把自己送去地狱。

皮埃尔不会知道办公室里发生了什么，他看起来有点像那天的夏尔，困惑，愤怒，疲倦——他对夏尔的爱让他足以包容友人身上最惊世骇俗的部分。麦克斯也是这么想的，兰多回忆起他见到夏尔后他们第一次骑车去城里买冰淇淋，麦克斯告诉他夏尔可能爱自己。他看起来很放松，手忙脚乱抢救滴在领带上的香草奶油，但并不快乐。

“麦克斯以为夏尔只是能包容他。”兰多还是没办法接受自己如同评价电磁波和碳酸盐一样的语气，尽管这两个名字过不了多久就会成为和这些东西一样的无机质。“他从来没有认为有人能够爱他。他会在和夏尔的那些游戏里忘掉一切，但当夏尔离开，一切恢复原状——他从来没有相信过他们真的能够按照夏尔的路走下去，即使在 **你们** 看来确实可以。”

所以他不会接受夏尔说出的一切。这就像潜水，麦克斯第一次下潜时就坚定地知道自己的归宿就在那里，因此他绝不会选择浮上水面回到陆地。兰多平复了一下自己的情绪，这对于麦克斯而言绝对无法接受，即使在你们看来确实可以。

“你知道我们是成熟的人，没必要总是用殉身来证明自己对爱情的忠贞。”皮埃尔摇摇头，“但你说的不是夏尔。”

兰多盯着他。

“夏尔告诉我的时候我其实没有那么意外。”皮埃尔若有所思地回忆，“如果你想说夏尔的行为只是苟且偷生的话，他从来没有那样想过——他只是在举报信后开始不正常。他太想要去做成什么，看重结果甚于过程，而麦克斯是这些结果里最毁灭性的一个。”

“他还是选择了麦克斯？”

“是的。”皮埃尔喝空啤酒把易拉罐捏扁。“所以他一定会去越南。”

“他之前就预备让我服役。”

这竟是他停下自行车和麦克斯一同走进树林后麦克斯对他说的第一句话。夏尔抱着手臂，灰色的雾霭冻伤了他，而麦克斯穿得甚至比他还少。他们踩着尚未被阳光榨取所有水分的柔软落叶，沿着被埋没的林中小道进发，一个盯着脚下好像能够发现童子军的宝藏，一个仰头看树枝好像那是维也纳窗台上的天竺葵。

“我一直想和朱尔斯一样去那里工作。“

他们都太熟练，以至于不需要光亮做累赘。夏尔踩上一根树枝，曾经他因为踩上树枝条件反射地跳开，麦克斯讽刺他判断精准但从不嘲笑他是胆小鬼。麦克斯从不嘲笑他——他一直被当作一个对手那样尊敬。

“他不知道我会选战区。“

麦克斯在岔路口选了右边，左边通向学校，右边是一个完整的回环。这很合理，夏尔需要回去取他的自行车，但这意味着他们又要重新回去。他们多走了太多无意义的路，夏尔想早知道他就带着麦克斯顺着河边行走，而事实是他们不约而同选择步入林间的黑暗。

“我宁愿不要活着回来。“

他们终于走出枝叶的阴影，来到开阔的河边草地。麦克斯披了一身光亮走在前面，夏尔看着他，一瞬间竟然忘了自己来到这里的目的。

“他没有办法拦住我。“

“他们也是一样。“

他们第一次相视一笑，然后把目光转向倒映着满月的河流。这是麦克斯的十八岁生日，也是他们在奥斯本的最后一个周日，三天后他们将去往不同的部队，几个月后奔赴同一个目的地。他的父亲只是想让他在本土自己的监管范围中变得更正常，而夏尔知道他没得选，自己也是如此。他没办法向朱尔斯或者爸爸说出一切，就像他不会任由别人向他注射激素，植入胶囊，用获得诺贝尔奖的手术刀搅碎一部分大脑，因为那个沾满露水的夜晚后他再也无法回到水面，只能不断重复上浮与下潜。

因为你不在水面。夏尔想告诉麦克斯，因为你不在水面。

他们并肩看着那轮圆月，第一次向彼此诉说爱意是在新月初升的春日，笨拙单调的言语像暖暖的水流穿过全身，转眼已经是秋天。夜晚气温骤降，几乎没人记得白天有过能让穿着短袖衫的人汗湿的骄阳。麦克斯的肩膀朝他挨了挨，他们几乎是依偎在一起。夏尔被风吹得近乎失去知觉的手指传来一点粗糙的暖意。

麦克斯伸出手，而夏尔想象他正在下潜。

含一口空气快速穿过浅层海水，不要在斑斓的鱼群上浪费更多时间。他穿越柔软的岩层来到蓝洞边缘，细沙因为不该存在的强大引力先于他被吸向深渊，这是他有史以来第一次获得权利选择。有个声音告诉他你不会准备好的。你永远不会准备好的，所以你已经准备好了。

你不会准备好的，所以跳下去吧。

他翻过手掌，反握住那只犹豫的手。

跳下去吧。

夏尔闭上了双眼。恐惧和水压一起消散，连时间也不复存在。他仿佛悬浮在无边无际的虚空中，在经历了那么多让人咳尽空气耳鼓破裂的窒息和挣扎后他们终于十指交扣。他终于有精力注意到一个明显的事实：他们是一组同伴，谁也帮不了另一个。他们会被发现，被送回家，被送上手术台，被送去遥远的热带丛林。他们可能会死在那里，或者更惨烈地活着回来，被矫正，被搓成适宜的形状送进烤箱失掉所有水分，成为政客工程师科学家，然后和不同的人度过花体书写堂皇典丽的一生。

但这现在都不重要，甚至不应该去想，因为潜水者必须心无杂念。

他们忠实地执行着手册的建议，一起闭上双眼下潜好像对方就是什么性命攸关的东西——此刻必须心无杂念。世界全然系于身侧不能再轻的呼吸，系于深秋银灰色的浮尘，系于交握的手指，系于两只过于用力压紧的年轻掌心一点脆弱的汗湿。

夏尔缓缓睁开眼睛。在与世隔绝的蔚蓝深海，他获得了真正的自由。

[1] 从1969年11月起，美国开始实行征兵抽签制度。第一轮根据生日进行抽签。在一个透明的玻璃容器里有366个蓝色的塑料胶囊，每个胶囊里装好了一个日期（包括2月29日）。这些胶囊被随机一个一个的取出，分别按顺序对应数字“1”到“366”。例如装有9月14日的胶囊被第一个取出，那么9月24日就是1号，直到每个胶囊里的日期都对应一个数字。数字越小，其对应生日的人服兵役的可能性就越大。第二轮抽签针对26个英文字母，机制类似，通过全名缩写字母的顺序决定同一天生日的人服兵役的先后。

[2] 指1969年6月27日爆发的石墙事件

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Evening Glow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29701098) by [JayWEI](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayWEI/pseuds/JayWEI)




End file.
